Anna Malfame and the Kiss of Death
by akiqueen
Summary: The dementors attack Hogwarts. After administering the Kiss, they disappear before anyone can do anything. Anna, a patron to this, demands to learn the patronus, and who better to teach her than her own father? Read of her second year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Previously on ****Impenetrable Fog****: Anna Malfame, the daughter of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, was fully introduced to the wizarding life. After being separated from her Gryffindor friends by being sorted into Slytherin, being forced to wear a pink skirt by Severus Snape, and getting known by the public as "wolfie", she was more than prepared for the Chiristmas holidays. But nothing prepared her for the run-in with Lucius Malfoy, who only had enough time to warn her before Anna was saved by the teachers…**

**Summary: The dementors attack Hogwarts, wreaking havoc and destruction. After doing the worst thing imaginable, they disappear before anyone can do anything. Anna, a patron to their spectacle demands to learn the patronus, and who better to teach her than her own father?**

Anna Malfame and the Kiss of Death

Chapter One

Remus and I were staring at each other. He was hiding something from me, and I knew it. He blinked in defeat. "Ha! And now, you're going to tell me about the Death Eaters!" I said. He laughed.

"Lana's going to figure it out anyway," he told me while dragging me to the train station.

"Yeah right. She told me herself that she suspects her parents from purposefully hiding something." Remus smiled and pushed me gently towards Laura and Zackery, who was starting his first year at Hogwarts. Zack was protesting loudly over how he didn't want to share Laura's owl with her, and before I knew it, Remus had pushed me into Hermione, who took pleasure from fussing over me. Remus sent an apologetic glance my way, and left.

"Come on, children, you're going to be late," Ron told us. I sighed and followed Zack into the train. I didn't even apologize for ditching Laura after I saw Lana wave at me to follow her.

"My parent's are being especially secretive about the Death Eaters. I know that they don't normally suspect me of taking their information, but it looked as if they didn't even want to talk about the matter unless the room had a _Muffliato_ over it."

"What could this new information be about? It's obviously something that Remus _definitely _doesn't want me knowing."

"Or doesn't think that you're old enough to handle," Lana continued with a scrutinizing glare, "So it's probably something that they think would make you act. Like… where the Death Eaters are located or who is still alive after all of this time." I sighed and propped my head against the window, thinking it through. The door burst open, the Veela twins dashing in, and locking the door behind them.

"We're sorry, Anna," the one on my left said.

"Um, Isabelle? Or are you Jessica?" I asked, truthfully not knowing how to separate the two. It wasn't any easier with both of them being in Gryffindor either.

"I'm Isabelle," the one on my right said.

"And I'm Jessica," the one on my left said, giggling at my confusion. I frowned.

"Where are your Christmas presents?" I asked them. This time Isabelle giggled, taking out a necklace with a blue charm on it. Jessica was given an identical charm, except it was red.

"Fine, we'll keep them out," they told us in unison. Lana rolled her eyes and managed to move over to let the twins sit down.

"So what brings you to our room?" Lana asked them.

"Those bloody boys," Jessica answered in a hushed tone, "I swear they would chase us off a cliff!"

"And our mum said that it will just get worse as we get older!" Isabelle told us.

"Well, when you grow up you won't have any trouble finding someone to date," Lana reasoned.

"I just have my devilish good looks to count on," I added, mocking my father Draco. We all laughed, and I felt comfortable enough to go back to my musing as the twins made small talk with Lana. I guess such things as House unity were possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Gryffindors were parading around, proud of their new Quidditch team members. Talking to Laura after their tryouts, she confided that she was deathly afraid of flying and went on to encourage me to try out at the Slytherin practice which was the next day. "You're a great flyer," she told me.

"I don't know if I should do that. The Slytherin Quidditch team still persists in their 'No Girls' policy."

"Come on, you're not going to die. And I've seen you play before," she continued, "Just imagine how proud Remus and everyone would be!" I frowned a little but gave in. Heights weren't exactly my thing, but I guess I could survive. Nothing would happen on the field, right?

I walked out on the field, other Slytherins crowding around me. I was surprised to see a couple of girls crowding around, and I hurried over to them. Recognizing me, they smiled and let me join them. "We've got to show those boys that were no pushovers," one of the girls yelled, motivating the rest of us. Fortunately the current captain, a fifth year Chaser by the name of Tyler Vailey, wasn't prejudiced and welcomed any players trying out. He then went on to explain that he wanted everyone to sort out into lines, according to what position they wanted to play. Personally not wanting to be in all the action, I moved over to the short line of waiting Seekers. My anxiety began to wane as I discovered that the Seekers were almost last to try out for the day. Finally, I mounted my broom, and waited for the Snitch to be released. Tyler released the Snitch, and I shot after it, along with another student that was trying out. I spotted the Snitch by the stands, and carefully made my way over there. The boy who I was trying out with must've of noticed it too, because he shot after it. I sped up and avoided various obstacles that were along the way. To make things worse, the Snitch began moving again, and so I followed. The boy seemed to outmaneuver me, though, and caught the Snitch. I must've made a really disappointed face, because the Slytherin boy couldn't help but stare and laugh. He wasn't paying attention to where he was flying, though, and crashed into one of the field's poles. Only momentarily horrified, I quickly shouted, "_Locomotor broom_!" This caused the broom which the boy was still on to rise up and levitate. Vailey's choice of a new Seeker was momentarily suspended as I directed the broom to the hospital wing.

Questions were bombarding me as sat down for dinner. The word must have gone around that I was the one who witnessed the entire thing. What also had gone around was that I was the one who hurt him, which of course, I wasn't. "Bug off!" Lana shouted to one such accuser.

"It would be no surprise if you really did it," a voice form behind me said. I turned around in my seat and sat face to face with Lucas Chang. I was mildly surprised that I hadn't noticed him before, considering that the Ravenclaw table was right next to the Slytherin one.

"What are you getting at?" I asked in my coldest tone.

"You _are_ a Slytherin after all. And Slytherins have a pretty impressive record of Quidditch brutality."

"Like I would lower myself to the ways of the past," I answered. He didn't have time to reply, though, because Headmistress McGonagall rose to address the students.

"I would like to take this time to announce that the Slytherin Quidditch team members have been posted in the common room. Good luck to all players this year!" Lana gave me a look and we hurried down to the common room to see the Quidditch post.

"Team captain and Chaser, Tyler Vailey. The other two Chasers are Malory Higgs and Craig Montague. The Keeper is Glen Dwenge. The two Beaters are Steve Derrick and Josef Pucey," Lana announced. "And the new Seeker is—oh no."

"What? Who is it?" I asked, shoving her aside. I looked at the name and hit Lana's arm. The Seeker, after all, was none other than a certain Anna Malfame.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Dear Anna,_

_We are so proud of you for making Seeker of the Quidditch team. It was unanimously decided that we'd get you a new broom for your belated birthday. We knew that you said you didn't want anything back in October, but I guess the others couldn't resist._

_You're going to play Gryffindor in November, right? I think it's the first time H—has rooted for the Slytherin team. I don't expect the Slytherins to play clean, though, so watch out. _

_You'll be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas again, much to the disappointment of everybody, but understand that it's for your own safety. Do well in class and don't get in trouble._

_Much love,_

_Uncle Remus_

I read this letter while opening a suspiciously broom-shaped package, finding a brand-new Gwiazda. Several students whistled and admired my broom. It made me feel a little prouder of myself until, of course, I met up with Chang. "How did that pouf of a werewolf manage to pull enough money for that?" he asked in a rude tone. A twitch formed in my eye and Lana backed away. I wouldn't lose my cool, she knew that, but Chang had touched a very raw nerve.

"I don't see you calling your mother that," I replied. It was very rude of me to go that far, I knew, but he had just done the same to me. Chang immediately shut up and flushed. He walked away in a hurry, leaving me wondering. No one knew who fathered him; that wasn't a very smart move, whatever it meant. But Chang was someone I didn't want to bother with more than necessary.

Trying to manage schoolwork, Quidditch practice, and getting people off my back took a lot out of me. I couldn't believe how much we were ordered to practice; it was a little overwhelming. Severus wasn't helping the matter either. "I'm expecting you to win this match!" he told me during dinner, which I was having with him the day of the match. "We might score enough points to get the House Cup this year!" he continued to shout furiously. I wasn't too pleased myself, as the Gryffindor House had just won its eighteenth cup in a row last year. The whole Lucius business, though, had taken my mind off of the defeat at the time. I'd hopefully get Slytherin a much needed win at Quidditch.

The Gryffindor stepped out onto the field to much applause and booing from the Slytherin side of field. When we walked out, though, it wasn't surprising to find that the cheering was drowned out by the booing of hundreds of students. So much for my idea of House unity. I made sure that all of my hair was tied back as I assembled myself behind everyone. Vailey had motivated us just before this, and it was hard to keep that spirit when everyone was so negative about it. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and I kicked off into the air, and away from the action to search for the Snitch. While I was looking, the commentary began. "The Gryffindor team gets a head start as Rena Rithel scores. That's the first ten points over to Gryffindor!" a familiar voice shouted. I spun around to look at him, and it was none other than Algie Longbottom. Focusing back on the field, I saw a glitter of gold. I casually made my way around the field, hoping to look like I was still looking for it. My mind was so focused on the golden ball, I didn't even notice when a Bludger missed me by inches. The Snitch moved closer as Algie rang out, "The Slytherin team is now in the lead with fifty to ten. No offence or anything, but this is a first!" I decided that it was now or never.

I leaned in closer to my broom and zoomed toward my goal. The Snitch practically made a ninety degree turn, and I did my best to follow. "It looks like Anna Malfame of Slytherin has spotted the Snitch!" he shouted happily. This unfaithful emotion seemed to stop the entire crowd from making any noise. The field of players even seemed to stop moving in order to look at Algie. "Before you kick me out, Headmistress McGonagall, let me remind you that there have been far worse commentators than me. Although I don't like the Slytherins, I still think that we should still be able to cheer on our friends, Anna being one of mine," he announced. Pride filled my heart, and the game resumed. The Snitch had flown away in the time I everyone took to listen to Algie. I craned my neck as a flash of gold sparkled in the sun. To my surprise, the Gryffindor Seeker spotted it as well. I headed towards the Snitch as breakneck speed, nearly colliding into the ground, that's how low it was. The Snitch wound its way through the throng of players, losing us for a second. I saw it reappear, flying higher into the air. After discovering that the Gryffindor was still looking for it, I made my way to the Snitch, practically throwing myself off the broom trying to catch it. I caught the Snitch, but the momentum half-threw me off the broom so I was holding the Snitch with one hand, and hanging on for dear life with the other. With a lack of upper body strength, I couldn't get back up, or let go, so I was in a bit of a predicament. "SLYTHERINS WIN!" Algie shouted. Cheering came from the Slytherins and from select Gryffindors, those who I was happy to call my friends. The Gryffindor Seeker came and directed my broom down.

"Good game, Anna," he called.

"Sorry, but I never asked your name," I said, smiling at what I was sure was going to be my newest friend. He had long, sandy-blonde hair and stood an inch taller than me.

"Didn't expect one of you Slytherins to lower yourself to it," he joked. "I'm Cassius Hilaris, a second year like you." I laughed a little at his name, but he didn't seem to mind. "See you some time, then?"

"Sure, if you can handle my Slytherin superiority," I answered while walking back to the castle.

**A/N: Here's a little info on the broomstick Anna recieved:**

**Named by the Polish designer Andrzej Kopielski. Gwiazda means star.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Christmas holidays started slow and thankfully boring. That is, of course, until I met up with the twins. I was walking along the hall, admiring the daffodil charm that Lana had sent me, when I bumped into a gaggle of Gryffindors. They were talking animatedly, and looked as if they were about to go outside. Jessica, seeing me, waved to me. "Hey Anna! You know the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Pringle? She said that she'd show us the unicorns over break, so we decided to go and visit her. Do you want to come?" The Gryffindors, finally noticing me, stared back and forth between Jessica and me.

"She's not bad for a Slytherin," Isabelle spoke up. I smirked. The Gryffindors turned cautious, but let me join.

I remembered Professor Pringle back from my first year, but I never actually got to know her. She looked to be a very fit woman, and had a small herd of unicorns waiting for us by the old house at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Hello everyone!" she said happily. "The reason why I have the unicorns out today, in the middle of winter no less, is that it is the best time to gather their hair for wands. Anyone here have a unicorn core?" Some Gryfindors shyly put up their hands. I smirked and put up my own. Professor Pringle noticed me and her eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Whose uniform did you steal?" she asked me. The Gryffindors laughed, but I remained cool.

"My Slytherin robes are so much better than the shabby hand-me-downs all of you have," I replied. Isabelle squeaked behind me.

"My sister and I invited her," she spoke up before I could get pummeled. That seemed to clear up any doubts the teacher had. I could tell that the other Gryffindors still weren't warmed up to me. It would probably help if I didn't act like an arse.

The calm day was broken, though, when one of the unicorns was scared off, and ended up breaking one of its legs. Some of the girls swooned at the nasty angle that it was laying at. Professor Pringle set the leg straight, but needed to carry the unicorn back to the house in order to get special medicines for the pain. I transfigured a rock into a stretcher (I got the feeling that if I impressed anyone, it was soon drowned by the shrieks of the unicorn) and watched the Professor and a bulky Gryffindor carry the unicorn back. "That was brilliant," Isabelle told me afterwards while we were walking to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I had to do something. All of you were just standing there," I replied.

"You were really brave," Jessica added. I frowned.

"I wasn't brave at all. That unicorn would've survived even if we had to run all the way to the infirmary. It was in no danger whatsoever," I said. The girls laughed at what they probably assumed was modesty, but I knew better. I was, after all, the one in Slytherin. _Not _Gryffindor.

The word was spread around as soon as everyone was back from break. Professor Brown, the Transfiguration teacher, awarded me twenty points for my performance. Though I couldn't help but like the attention, I felt as if it all was a little extravagant. "Not a lot of exciting things happen these days," Lana told me after I hid from prying eyes. "You can't blame them. After the defeat of Voldemort, once the Death Eaters went into hiding, everything calmed down. It would be news if a Ravenclaw received nine out of ten marks."

"They wouldn't think this was exciting if they saw me last year," I muttered.

"If they saw what?" a voice asked me. I poked my head from behind Lana and saw Chang. His eyes were daring me to tell him. If only I were that stupid.

"If they saw me joining Ravenclaw. Not like I would be put in with losers like you," I answered while transfiguring a rat into a goblet with a swish of my wand. He frowned and left me alone. Lana clucked her tongue.

"You're so Slytherin," she told me.

I woke up the next day, sneezing. It was more cold than usual this morning, and it looked like I had gotten a cold. Deciding that I would rather not deal with a headache the entire day, I dressed and decided to visit Madam Patil for a Pepperup Potion. While walking, I noticed that the windows were frosted over. Deciding that dwelling on the reason would take too much effort, I continued on my way to the infirmary, sniffing and wiping my nose on my sleeve (though very un-Slytherin to do so). While I was walking, I passed a set of double doors to the outside of the castle. They were slightly ajar, which made me think that someone had just gone through it and had not shut it properly. Deciding that the school was cold enough, I walked over to close the door. I looked outside, ready to spot whoever it was that shut it and to yell at them. I saw a figure outside and yelled, "Next time close—" my voice cut off. What seemed like hundreds of dementors swooped down on the figure outside. I didn't know what made me do it, but I ran out. The dementors avoided me for some reason and continued to fly around the pair of people standing in the snow. I recognized them as the Weasley twins. I pulled out my wand and took a step forward. What was the spell to repel dementors? I racked my brain, which didn't want to cooperate, but found the answer. "_Expecto patronum_!" I yelled. Nothing happened. I didn't expect anything to. It was very advanced magic. But I had to save them. I took a couple of steps forward, but a hand tapped my shoulder. My body began to shake from the cold, and all thoughts about saving the twins left my mind and the dementor plunged me into despair.

"_W-what? I thought you were coming to Platform 9 ¾ with me!" I yelled at my fathers. _

"_It's no different than any of the other times—" Harry began, but was cut off by Draco's squeeze on his shoulder. He whispered something in Harry's ear. "What's the problem, Anna?" he finally asked me._

"_It's always the same thing every time I ask you to take me somewhere! Not like you'd let me go! You say that it's too dangerous! We never do anything outside the house!"_

"_Anna, please understand. We're protecting you, like a real family should," my father told me. I didn't say anything afterwards, because I _did_ understand. I understood that I would walk through my life—_

I suddenly woke up to scratching and clawing at my face. My rust-colored owl, Dirigible, was attacking me. The pain must have woken me up from the despair of the dementor. I broke from it, and looked over to the twins. My eyes went wide as one of the dementors leaned down and took a twin's face in its withered arms. Its face leaned down and covered her mouth with its own. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" a voice yelled behind me. I didn't turn to look at who it was, but kept on looking at my friend, watched as she began to glow, spasm, and fall back down. The cat of a patronus ran around and scared off the dementors. I crawled over to my friend, the one who was Kissed. Taking out her necklace, I began to cry. "Anna, there's nothing you could have done," Headmistress McGonagall told me. "Help me get them to the infirmary."

I watched as Jessica woke up from her bed. I was looking over her. She seemed bewildered to see me, but asked, "Where's Isabelle?" My voice croaked. Jessica sprang up and walked over to her sister's side. "Isabelle? Isabelle?" she asked the girl propped up against her pillows. Isabelle didn't answer.

"Jessica, I'm afraid your sister can't answer. And she won't be able to answer," Headmistress McGonagall said in a shaky voice, "because she had been administered the Dementor's Kiss."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The news had spread like wildfire and everyone seemed to think that I was the one to blame. "Don't worry, Anna," Lana told me, "If they were in the same position, they probably would've just run away." I didn't feel much happier, though. The image of Isabelle's soul being sucked away replayed in my mind over and over. I could only imagine how Jessica was feeling. She and Isabelle were taken from Hogwarts by their parents, and not even Remus knew if Jessica would come back this year. And who knew what would become of Isabelle. She would either be… put down or kept alive—if you can call it living. She'll be a living corpse, unemotional and unresponsive. The talking was thinning out as Headmistress McGonagall rose up to address us.

"On account of our recent misfortune, we have agreed to hire a trained Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He said that he would be arriving—ah! There he is! Let's welcome Professor Potter!" I sat, gaping as my dad walked down the isle to the Headmistress. I saw as various students pointed at his scar and whispered until my dad raised his hand.

"In my class, you will be learning basic defensive and protective magic. Older students will be taught more advanced magic. Thank you," he said. My dad went back and sat down.

"Professor Potter has agreed to risk his own safety to teach you all. I hope you will appreciate that, as he will only be teaching this year. Now, please enjoy your food!"

"What's he doing here?" I asked Lana.

"How would I know? Maybe it's to keep an eye on you," she answered as we walked into the D.A.D.A. class.

"The first spell I will be teaching you is _protego_. It's a shield spell which can block off most other spells," my dad said when everyone was in their seats. "Please pair up! One student should jinx and the other will try to block it!" Lana and I stood across from each other as she threw spells at me. Distracted from it all, I didn't put up the shield in time. I froze in place and stared at Lana, who was chuckling. "_Finite Incantatem_!" Harry shouted at me. "Very poor form, Ms. Malfame. Please stay after class so I can instruct you on the proper way to focus." Some students snickered as they filed out of the classroom, leaving me alone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"To teach defense. I knew you'd be worried about that, so that's why I held you back," he answered.

"Da—"

"Professor, Anna!"

"Professor, I want to know something," I asked.

"Yes?"

"If… If you were too worried to leave the house… Why did you come now?" Harry's face drew lines of worry. He whispered something at the shut door and moved to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, honey. But I couldn't sit down knowing that dementors had attacked Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall asked me herself if I could temporarily teach the class."

"So why'd the dementors attack the school?" I asked him.

"Well, the Ministry should have a reign on them—well it's something you shouldn't worry about. Get on to your next class," he told me, practically pushing me out before I could throw any more questions at him. I did manage one, though.

"Dad, you need to teach me how to produce a patronus!" I yelled at him. He frowned.

"You need to think of the happiest moment of your life, _feel _it with your entire being. Then you perform the charm. I don't expect you to do it though. It's a very challenging charm to perform. Don't worry about it Anna, that's what parents are for," he told me before shutting the door in my face.

I told what happened to Lana, but she had nothing to say on the matter, except for half-formed guesses. A week later, the owls flew in with the mail, dropping the Daily Prophet in front of us. Lana skimmed through it, trying to find anything of importance in the papers. Suddenly, she slapped her palm against her face. "I'm such an idiot!" she whined into her hand. "Most dementors are controlled by the Ministry, right? Right! Therefore, someone in the Ministry… must be setting them on Hogwarts. And that's why the press hasn't _heard_ of it, per se."

"Who'd have such a hold on the Ministry? A Death Eater?" I wondered.

"The only one who has power over other Death Eaters. Lucius, of course," Lana figured. I practically jumped out of my seat. It made sense, what Lana said. My mind hardly comprehended the letter that Dirigible had dropped in front of me. I carefully unfolded the official looking letter.

_Anna Malfame,_

_The Ministry of Magic is contacting you to inform you that your guardian, Remus John Lupin, has been convicted of attacking Muggles in his werewolf form. His trial will take place after you finish school. It will be on Saturday, July 8__th__, as decreed by the Werewolf Capture Unit. _

_In his will, he requested that everything of his would go to you. We are currently inspecting it to make sure that nothing dangerous to your wellbeing is left to you. The rest of the will will be discussed the day after the execution, on Sunday 9__th__. We will also discuss your parenting arrangement. Please report to the Werewolf Registry room on the fourth floor with a responsible adult._

_The Head of the Werewolf Registry,_

_Ames Laxery_

_The Minister of Magic,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

I jumped from my seat, and headed straight up to the Professors' table. No one said anything as I walked up to my father and handed him the letter. He gave me a worried look, probably seeing the shock still etched across my face, and read the letter himself. His face turned whiter and whiter as his eyes scrolled down. "Ms. Malfame, you are excused from classes today. I need to show this to the headmistress, and contact Kingsley… Please, don't worry," he told me. I nodded and sat back down next to Lana. She offered her shoulder as I cried in front of the entire school.


End file.
